1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathroom floor mats and mechanisms for drying thereof. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a new and unique device that provides a series of rotatable floor mat assemblies for consecutive users to enjoy a fresh, dry surface when exiting a shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common residential bathroom article is a floor mat that provides a user with a carpeted or moisture absorbing surface to step upon when exiting a shower. These mats are generally sections of carpeting with a non-slip backing surface, with the carpeting fabric directed to absorb moisture and dry a user's feet. In use, these items are stepped upon as a user exits a shower, depositing moisture into the carpet in the process. Commonly, these mats are left to operate for extended periods of time. Accumulation of moisture, combined with a humid bathroom environment, can lead to mold and mildew development within the carpeting of the mat. Repeated uses of the same floor mat can also lead to a saturated mat that does not adequately dry a user's feet or absorb all water from their feet. This leaves the user with wet, potentially dirty feet and a bathroom floor surface subject to puddles of excess water from a saturated mat and the user walking about with undried feet.
Solutions to this problem have been highly absorbent or very thick floor mats, which provide increased capacity for moisture absorption and for repeated uses. However, this solution does not address the problem of adequate drying of the mat itself, which retains the moisture until drying naturally through the process of evaporation. Mold, fungus and mildew quickly develop in damp, dimly lit areas. Thick mats with deep recesses or long strands of shag can provide such an environment for these organisms to thrive. This requires a user to continually wash or replace a floor mat over time, which is cumbersome and time consuming. The mat will otherwise become unpleasantly odorous and potentially harmful for individuals, particularly those with allergies to mold and mildew.
The present invention provides a new and unique device that solves the problems associated with wet floor mats and for those which frequently endure repeated exposure. Specifically, the present invention is a device that provides rotatable carpeted assemblies that form a flat surface when in a working position. The rotatable assemblies are three-sided structures that are rotatable about their central axis. When aligned, they provide a flat surface. When rotated, a second and third carpeted surface is revealed to allow a fresh, dry mat for consecutive users. The assemblies are rotated by a belt and pulley system, driven by an electric motor and a gearing mechanism. A heating and air flow means are also provided, in the form of an electric heater device and a plurality of fans. These devices serve to dry the carpeted assemblies when in a stow position, and to further dry a user's feet when placed on the device's upper surface. Power is derived from onboard battery power, or alternatively from a power cord and transformer assembly.
Floor mat devices have been described in the art with improved means for drying a user's feet, however most contemplate a drying device and means of convection only. These devices are described for both comfort and for therapeutic reasons, most notably for preventing the spread of athlete's foot (mycosis) and planter's warts. These devices describe suction, blower and other convection means for rapid evaporation of moisture from a practitioner's feet. None describe a rotating floor mat assembly that provides several fresh, carpeted surfaces for continual use. The present invention provides such a device, including a heater drying means and convection means, and one that requires no external convection means, such as a vacuum or blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,764 to Reppas is one such device, wherein a foot and toe drying device is described for combating athlete's foot. The device comprises a series of apertures through which air is directed to forcibly air-dry an individual's toes. A heating device and a powder dispensing system are also included in furtherance of removing moisture from the toe region of the foot. This device is specifically for air-drying a foot and preventing athlete's foot. An individual would use such a device only after hand drying his or her feet, as opposed to the present invention, which provides a surface to step upon immediately after a shower without the need to pre-dry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,601 to Gonzalez describes another foot drying device in which air is forced over a user's feet from below and across the foot from an adjacent platform. A blower assembly directs the air through the platform and up through the floor of the device, while push-button control is provided for the user to control the function of the device and options therefor. A heater means is also provided for increasing moisture evaporation. This device offers adequate drying means, in the form of an air flow and heating means; however this device falls short of describing the present invention or providing a dry surface for consecutive users to stand upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,225 to Espinosa describes a single foot-drying device that includes a sloping surface for positioning of a user's foot, and apertures thereon for discharging heated air. A mechanism is provided for diverting water droplets originated from the user's foot outwardly from the chamber and through the apertures. While this device removes excess moisture and droplets of water, no mechanism for providing a clean, dry surface is provided for the user to place his or her feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,231 to Lancer is another foot drying device having a footrest and a blower assembly for drying a user's foot and dispensing a moisture of fungus inhibiting agent downwardly onto the food. While this device is useful for treating conditions such as athlete's foot, foot fungus and planter's warts, there is no mention of a means for drying the surface for which the user places his or her feet. No device for providing a fresh surface to stand upon for consecutive users is described as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,060 to McDermott describes a foot drying apparatus with a grated, open top surface and a pressure sensitive switch to automatically initiate a thirty second timed flow of heated air over a user's foot for drying and for therapeutic purposes. An internal fan and heating element is provided to generate the heat and air flow qualities of the device, while the pressure switch and timing mechanism provide automatic starting and prevention of overheating. While this device may be useful for drying a user's feet, the grated top surface does not provide the degree of comfort afforded by a traditional carpeted floor mat. The surface of the McDermott patent would likely cause discomfort and pressure points as the user steps onto the device. The present invention provides all of the benefits of a traditional bathroom floor mat, including a carpeted or otherwise padded surface, along with the additional benefits of heated and air drying means, along with a structure that provides a fresh surface for multiple, consecutive users.
The devices in the prior art fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, but they fail to fully describe the features and aspects present invention's structure and intent. In particular, the use of rotatable assemblies to provide a continuous feed of dry surface for a practitioner to utilize when exiting a shower and drying his or her feet. The assemblies are powered by an internal belt and pulley system, which is provided motive force via an electric motor and motor controller. User input is provided in the form of push buttons for the user to depress with their feet. These controls include toggling the use of the heater, the fan blower means and rotation of the assemblies if no pressure is indicated in the pulley system, and thereby ensuring a user is not standing on the assemblies while trying to rotate them. The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing floor mat devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.